Uma Vida
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Inu-Yasha perdeu a memória e é acolhido em um convento. Mas, porque a freira Kagome quereria matá-lo? Universo Alternativo
1. Introdução

**UMA VIDA**

**##Introdução##**

_**"Aoi karashi no hanabira ga Kaze mo naku yurete 'tara..." "**Se as pétalas azuis das flores estão balançando sem nenhum vento..."_

Estava cansado.

Estava perdido.

Estava sangrando.

Caminhava a esmo. As árvores que via formavam-lhe uma barreira imensa diante de seus olhos de vista embaraçada.

Não sabia para onde ia.

Não sabia onde estava.

Não sabia quem era.

Com um gemido abafado, rendeu-se à própria sorte, despencando na úmida terra que tinha abaixo dos pés feridos. Agora, só restava-lhe esperar pela morte lenta e dolorosa que, com certeza, viria.

----------------------- 

Sesshoumaru cruzou a porta do hospital e se dirigiu para a balconista da recepção. A pobre mocinha, pequena e assustada, parecia que a qualquer hora teria um ataque do coração ali mesmo, com tantas pessoas que se espremiam, falando todas ao mesmo tempo que queriam ser atendidas.

"Eu sou enfermeira, não secretária." explicou a mocinha ao rapaz youkai, com um sorriso cansado e sem-graça, quando este, finalmente, conseguira um lugar na frente do balcão. Não passou muito tempo e uma senhora de meia idade, de cabelos tingidos de laranja, viesse ocupar seu lugar atrás do balcão.

A pequena moça suspirou aliviada, enquanto conduzia, as pernas ainda bambas pelo nervosismo a que fora submetida, o jovem rapaz de cabelos prateados até um quarto no corredor da direita.

A enfermeira abriu a porta gentilmente e ambos entraram.

Sesshoumaru observou friamente a mulher que estava deitada, ligada a inúmeras máquinas que emitiam sons irritantes; a única prova de que ela ainda vivia.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou, ainda encarando, da entrada, a face pálida da mulher youkai que jazia, imóvel, na cama.

A enfermeira abafou um suspiro desanimado.

"Na mesma." Olhou também para a mulher. Aquilo já era um caso perdido. "Não piorou, porém não melhorou."

"Entendo..."

Sesshoumaru ficou ainda algum tempo encarando a mulher, antes de se retirar silenciosamente do quarto, seguido da enfermeira. O jovem se despediu polidamente de todos do hospital, saindo da mesma forma sinistra e misteriosa com a qual entrara.

Assim que se viu do lado de fora, adentrou em seu carro e pegou o celular. Discou rapidamente um número e colocou o pequeno aparelho no ouvido. Não demorou muito para que a outra linha fosse atendida.

"Sim?" Uma voz rouca e baixa pôde ser ouvida.

"Kagura continua na mesma."

Um silêncio se fez no outro lado da linha.

Impaciente, Sesshoumaru acrescentou."Acho que ela vai morrer."

"Assassinato?"

"Talvez...."

Um silêncio perturbador se fez novamente, porém, quem o quebrou dessa vez foi o homem de voz rouca. "E quanto a Inu-Yasha?"

O youkai de cabelos prateados continuou em silêncio, pensativo. Havia mais essa dor de cabeça. Por fim, decidiu-se pela resposta mais óbvia que pairava sobre ambos. "Ele está morto."

E a conversa morreu aí.

---------------------------- 

Corria, corria muito. Não podia perder Kikyou de vista novamente. Bufou. Por que raios ela tinha que tomar conta daquela maluca? Ao longe, podia ver as luzes do convento acessas; as sombras alvoroçadas das freiras formavam um baile sinistro e confortável ao olhos castanhos da moça ofegante.

Mas não podia parar. Não podia se distrair, do contrário perderia Kikyou de vista. Mas era um pouco tarde demais para isso. Cansada, apoiou a mão direita em uma grande árvore e, com a esquerda, tentava acalmar seu coração, pressionando-a contra o peito. Olhou ao redor. Nem sinal de Kikyou.

"Merda..." A jovem ficou ereta, aspirou bastante ar, com um impulso nada elegante, berrou desafinadamente. "KIKYOU!!!! NÃO FAÇA NENHUMA LOUCURA, ENTENDEU????" Mas a única coisa que obteve como resposta foi a sua própria voz sendo devolvida pelas árvores do denso bosque que cercava o convento. Suspirou, irritada. "BASTA!!! SE VOCÊ QUER SE SUICIDAR, QUE SE SUICIDE!!! Cansei, cansei!!!!!"

A jovem deu meia-volta, pronta para tomar o caminho de volta para o convento, quando ouviu algo vindo das profundezas da floresta. Sim, era Kikyou. Desanimada, a jovem obrigou-se a seguir o rastro sonoro da companheira.

"Merda! O que foi dessa vez? Já disse que não quero ver voc..." a voz foi morrendo na garganta da jovem a medida que seus olhos captavam a figura que estava estendida no chão, perto de Kikyou.

"Acho que morreu." Disse a outra, agachada ao lado do corpo de um jovem rapaz youkai, totalmente ensangüentado. Parecia até que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma guerra.

"Pelos Céus!" A primeira garota levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada. Tinha um cadáver, UM CADÁVER no bosque do convento!!! Meus deus!!! E o pobre parecia ter sido assassinado de forma muito, mas muito cruel, no sentido mais profundo da palavra. "Kikyou, deixe-o aí e vamos embora! Quem quer que tenha feito isso nele, não hesitará em fazer na gente também! Vamos!!!"

A jovem tentou puxar Kikyou de longe do suposto cadáver, mas parecia que a última estava grudada no chão. "Ora, não seja medrosa, Exterminadora." A primeira girou os olhos ante o apelido pessoal que Kikyou lhe dera. "É só um cadáver, cadáveres não fazem ma..." A voz morreu quando a mão do rapaz se mexeu lentamente e agarrou o pé da garota agachada.

"AIEEEEEE!!!! UM ZUMBIIIII!!!!" A primeira gritou, correndo em círculos. "Vamos embora!!!" Agachando-se também, agarrou Kikyou pelos ombros e a ergueu, ou pelo menos tentou, já que a mão do suposto cadáver-zumbi continuava agarrada ao tornozelo da última. "SOLTA, COISA FEIA!!! SOLTAAA!!!!"

Mas a mão não queria soltar. E não era só a mão que se movia: lentamente, todo o corpo do jovem inu youkai começou a se mover, e um abafado grito de dor, agonizante, pôde ser ouvido. Isso foi o suficiente para congelar até o último fio de cabelo da garota de olhos castanhos.

Ambas observaram o rapaz virar o rosto lentamente, revelando a face muito pálida e cheia de terra. Agora ele REALMENTE se parecia com um zumbi-pós-guerra.

A boca ensangüentada moveu-se várias vezes, mas só depois de alguns minutos o som se formou. "Que....m..." O youkai se engasgou com a terra que tragara no intento de falar. A freira mais jovem, a que fora procurar por Kikyou, aproximou-se lentamente do corpo... talvez não fosse um zumbi ou coisa do tipo, afinal, até onde ela sabia, zumbis NÃO se engasgavam, ainda mais com terra.

"Quem é você?"

Um silêncio se fez. Um vento gélido e cortante provocou gemidos de dor no jovem estirado no chão.

"Não sei...." Respondeu por fim, antes de fechar novamente os olhos. Novamente, estava inconsciente.

----------------------------- 

Lá estava. Corredor leste, segunda porta à direita depois do bebedor. Sim, era lá mesmo. Hesitante, aproximou-se da cama de lençóis brancos, onde jazia o corpo pálido e morno de Kagura.

"Não é nada contra você." Uma voz melodiosa e melancólica ecoou abafadamente pelas paredes do quarto. A jovem que nele se encontrava acariciou polidamente o rosto de Kagura. "Vou tirá-la desse sofrimento."

E, num gesto calmo, a garota desligou as máquinas, todas elas, incluindo a máquina que fazia com que Kagura respirasse. Pouco a pouco, o corpo da mulher que jazia sobre a cama foi esfriando, a respiração foi cessando e o coração, parando.

"Tenha bons sonhos, Kagura."

E, dizendo isso, a jovem vestida de enfermeira cobriu solenemente o rosto da mulher deitada com o lençol, para depois sair do quarto sorrateiramente.

Ninguém a vira entrar.

Ninguém a vira sair.

Ninguém saberia quem fora.

Era um crime perfeito.

**Continuará...**

**Oi Minna-san!**

**A idéia para esse fanfic surgiu há pouco tempo, muito pouco tempo mesmo. Acho que nesse aqui, serei mais rápida. A história já está, praticamente, toda feita na minha cabeça. **

**O trecho que está no começo do capítulo pertence à música One Life (Uma Vida), do anime Furi Kuri. Todos os capítulos terão frases da música. Quem quiser baixá-la, vale realmente a pena; ela é muito, MUITO linda!!! .**

**Hum.... acho que é só.... não tenho muito o que dizer....**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**_UMA VIDA_**

**_Capítulo I_**

**_"...boku no tameiki no sei de boete 'nai kedo kitto sou sa..."_**

_"..é por causa dos meus suspiros.  
Eu, pelo menos, acho que assim seja..."_

Uma agitação anormal estava dominando a Ala B do Hospital Soranokawa. Muitas pessoas, algumas de muletas, aglomeravam-se em volta de um pequeno dormitório no corredor da direita. Todos comentavam em vozes altas e surpresas, sobre o assassinato óbvio que acabara de acontecer ali.

"Eu penso ter visto uma enfermeira sair daqui, lá pelas onze da noite." Um velho não se cansava de repetir as pessoas a sua volta, enquanto observava os enfermeiros levarem o corpo gélido da morta para o necrotério.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava a operação; não dava palpites, mas isso não significava que não ouvia os comentários da maioria. Muitas daquelas pessoas estavam falando de uma enfermeira de cabelos negros compridos, mas nenhuma tinha visto o seu rosto. Alegavam que a enfermeira, além de ser pequena, era muito ágil.

'Ágil e Esperta!' Sua mente gritava a cada meio minuto. Ele dera uma olhada no quarto, enquanto a multidão se juntava do lado de fora. Não havia sinais do assassino; sem impressões digitais, sem vestígios... nada. Fora uma forma muito sutil de exterminar uma pessoa.

Com uma perturbação crescente em seu ser, o youkai seguiu os enfermeiros até a Ala M, onde os mortos recentes ficavam. A sala onde o corpo de Kagura foi deixado era pequena e mal iluminada, além de ser um pouco fria. Os enfermeiros que a trouxeram cumprimentaram Sesshoumaru de forma respeitosa, antes de deixá-lo à sós com o cadáver.

"Kagura, Kagura..." O youkai soltou um suspiro frustrado, alisando o rosto calmo da youkai. "...quem foi o maldito que fez isso..? Se pelo menos Inu-Yasha estivesse vivo..."

"E talvez ele esteja." Uma voz rouca e abafada soou pelo cômodo, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru movesse os olhos em direção à porta. Nela, encontrava-se um senhor de idade avançada, muito magro, com o corpo encoberto por trapos, que ele dizia serem roupas. "Ainda não achamos o corpo do seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru. Ele pode ainda estar vivo."

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram em um sorriso zombeteiro. "Não diga besteiras, velho Toutousai. Se estivesse vivo, já teria nos procurado." o youkai encarou o mais velho nos olhos, o sorriso já não mais presente. "Todas as testemunhas estão mortas agora. Primeiro foi Kouga..."

O velho emitiu um som de divertimento. "Kouga... que forma de morrer!" Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar duro, mostrando que não achava graça nenhuma naquilo. "Digo... ele deveria ter sido mais cauteloso... estava evidente que aquilo era uma armadilha."

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio. Fazia pouco tempo que Kouga havia sido encontrado morto em um hotel da periferia. Pelos depoimentos da vizinhança, aquele hotel era muito freqüentado por maridos que conseguiam amantes, e vice-versa.

O corpo do youkai lobo fora encontrado estirado na cama, totalmente inerte. Pelo forte cheiro que se desprendia do lobo, Sesshoumaru pôde constatar a presença de veneno no corpo deste. Muitos dos funcionários do hotel disseram terem visto uma mulher pequena, de cabelos pretos longos, acompanhada do lobo. E quando o inuyoukai perguntara se alguém a vira sair do hotel, todos apenas abanavam a cabeça, com um pedido de desculpas.

Sim, não havia dúvidas que a assassina era a mesma. Perguntava-se se o seu meio-irmão também fora pego por essa mulher...

* * *

"Oh, pelos céus!" uma das freiras mais velhas exclamou, ao ver as duas jovens freiras entrarem no convento, arrastando um corpo ensangüentado pelos braços. "O que houve com ele?" 

Outras freiras vieram ajudar a colocar o corpo deitado em cima de uma das mesas da sala de refeições. Assim que tiveram certeza que o rapaz estava bem acomodado, algumas mulheres foram buscar medicamentos e água para tratar do ferido.

A jovem freira de cabelos castanhos sentou-se no banco ao lado do rapaz, checando sua respiração e tirando a terra do seu rosto. "Ele estava estirado no meio da floresta, Irmã Kaede. Parece ser um hanyou..."

"Ele estava acordado quando o encontramos." Kikyou comentou, encarando sem expressão alguma o rosto do hanyou." Quando perguntamos pelo nome dele, ele disse que não sabia."

"Será que ele está com amnésia, Irmã?" a primeira perguntou, virando-se para a velha senhora.

"Não sei. Ele está muito ferido... pode ser um bandido ou coisa assim..." A velha ficou pensativa por uns instantes, quando voltou a dirigir-se á moça de olhos castanhos. "Sango, leve Kikyou para o quarto de Ayame." A jovem fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, mas antes mesmo de levantar-se, a velha senhora voltou a falar-lhe. "Aproveite e vá chamar a jovem Kagome; acredito que ela possa cuidar melhor do nosso hóspede...afinal, os pais dela eram médicos, alguma coisa ela deve saber..."

Quando perceber que Kaede acabara com as recomendações, Sango pegou Kikyou pelo braço e a guiou escada acima, até chegar ao quarto de Ayame. Porém, antes de bater à porta, Kikyou comentou.

"Se eu fosse você, não confiava tanto em Higurashi." E, sem dizer mais nada, entrou bruscamente no quarto.

Sango ainda ficaria com aquela frase na cabeça por muito tempo....

* * *

Kagome Higurashi era a segunda mais nova "freira" de todo o convento, só perdendo para Ayame. Na verdade, não era uma freira propriamente dita - ainda era uma noviça que completaria alguns poucos meses de estadia e estudo religioso no convento.

Órfã por parte de mãe, a menina fora entregue ao juizado de menores aos doze anos devido a certos maus hábitos que o pai adquirira depois da morte da esposa, tais como bebedeira e fumo. E, como se isso ainda não bastasse, ainda arranjava uma mulher diferente a cada dois meses (as quais, na maioria das vezes, eram de reputação duvidosa).

O fato é que, desde que se separara do pai, Kagome nunca mais tivera notícias deste. Freqüentara vários orfanatos, mas nada parecia calar a pequena Higurashi rebelde. A pequena ansiava pela liberdade e por todos os prazeres que a vida poderia lhe oferecer. Jovem, achava que podia enfrentar o mundo sozinha aos quatorze anos, mas o próprio mundo ensinou em muito pouco tempo que ela era insignificante.

Mas aí, já era tarde demais para voltar atrás em suas decisões.

E foi aí que os problemas passaram a crescer, como se fosse uma bola de neve rolando montanha abaixo. E, com o passar do tempo, não havia mais como controlar a direção que a bola tomaria.

E a bola tomou a pior direção possível.

Retirando mais uma folha seca dos cabelos negros, Kagome Higurashi bufou. Não sabia porque estava se lembrando do passado naquele momento. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, muitas coisas com que se preocupar.

Desanimada, sentou-se frente a escrivaninha, apanhando na gaveta um pequenino espelho. Encarando a si mesma, a garota apalpou as maçãs do rosto. "Estou ficando muito pálida..."

Um suave bater na porta fez com que a noviça desviasse o olhar do espelho. Com um abafado consentimento por parte da garota, a porta abriu-se, revelando uma Sango cansada e um tanto que agitada. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha - a última vez que a vira daquele jeito fora quando a 'exterminadora' relatara sobre o final do seu noivado com um certo Miroku, Miruku ou algo assim.

"Kagome, a Irmã Kaede está te chamando com urgência porque temos um hanyou com orelhinhas de cachorro, muito ferido, lá no refeitório! Ela pediu para você dar uma olhada nele e ver se pode fazer alguma coisa quanto aos ferimentos." Sango despejou em um único 'jato' de ar.

Kagome uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Hanyou ferido? Como um hanyou ferido veio parar aqui?"

Sango deu de ombros, puxando a amiga pelo pulso. "Ele estava caído no bosque. Vem, vem logo que ele está com uma aparência horrível - eu até achei que era um zumbi; mas felizmente não era um zumbi! Foi um susto! Acho que o maior susto da minha vida... parece que ele tem amnésia, sabe?! Ele diz que não sabe o nome - mas agora ele está desacordado; só que quando eu e a Kikyou o ach--"

"Sango, Sango..." Kagome ergueu as mãos, livrando-se sutilmente do aperto da amiga. "Depois você me explica direitinho, com calma... ok?!" A jovem de cabelos castanhos confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu já estou descendo, só vou fazer mais uma coisinha aqui. Vá indo na frente."

Sango anuiu novamente com a cabeça e se dirigiu à porta. Mas antes de sair por esta, a 'exterminadora' se deteve, encarando a companheira. "Sabe, acho que você precisa pegar mais Sol; está pálida..."

A menina de cabelos negros apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto observava a porta se fechar com um ruído medonho. Apalpando mais uma vez as maçãs do rosto, a jovem confirmou no relógio o horário. Sim, estava na hora já. Abriu calmamente uma outra gaveta, retirando de lá uma maletinha que requisitava uma senha para ser aberta.

Uma vez aberta, Kagome retirou de lá um dos muitos remédios que ali se encontrava. Suspirando de modo cansado, a garota tragou o último comprimido do dia.

* * *

Escuridão era tudo que enxergava - ou pensava enxergar. 

Não sabia ao certo se estava sonhando ou se aquilo era real, mas a questão é que se via em um lugar imenso, totalmente escuro. Ele tentava caminhar naquela escuridão, esticando as mãos para tentar encontrar algo.

"O meu serviço é muito caro, hanyou."

Inu-Yasha virou automaticamente a cabeça na direção da voz, deparando-se com a completa escuridão que o cercava. Apesar de não ver, sabia que havia ali mais uma pessoa - uma mulher, para ser mais exata - e esta não estava muito longe.  
Empinando o nariz, tentou rastrear o cheiro dela, mas antes que suas narinas pudessem enviar a informação ao seu cérebro, o hanyou foi surpreendido pelo som da sua própria voz.

"Eu não me importo. Ganhei um dinheiro extra." Inu-Yasha prendeu a respiração. Tinha absoluta certeza de que sua boca permanecia fechada e suas pregas vocais descansavam funebremente. Mas tinha absoluta certeza também de que aquela ERA a SUA voz. "Me diga qual é o seu preço, mulher..."

Uma risada. Uma amarga risada se alastrou pelo ambiente. A mulher estava rindo.

Ela estava rindo DELE.

O que veio depois disso ele não entendeu direito... muitas imagens retorcidas e enevoadas; gritos, sussurros, gemidos...

E, por último, a mesma voz de mulher, em um sussurro abafado e surpreso.

"Inu-Yasha..."

* * *

"Pare com isso, Sango. Vai acabar com as suas unhas desse jeito." A Irmã Kaede avisou, enquanto pacientemente limpava a testa do hanyou estirado na cama. Algumas freiras chegavam com cobertores, travesseiros e mais alguns cacarecos inúteis. "Mas o que vocês estão pensando? Ele está quase morrendo - pretendem sufocá-lo com essas porcarias inúteis?!" As freiras se entreolharam, antes de tomarem as direções de seus respectivos aposentos nos andares superiores, soltando resmungos. 

Kaede apenas abanou a cabeça, dando um outro olhar de aviso à Sango, que parou de roer as unhas imediatamente.

"Kagome está demorando, né?" A jovem freira comentou, tentando quebrar o silêncio no tenso ambiente. "Ela disse que ia fazer mais uma coisinha e que logo estaria aqui..."

Kaede nada disse, apenas apanhou o termômetro que estivera sob o braço do hanyou quando este começou a apitar. "Você não acha que Kagome é uma garota... estranha?"

Sango, estralando os dedos (já que não podia roer as unhas), dirigiu um olhar confuso para a freira mais velha. "Bom... as vezes tenho a impressão de que ela fica mais pálida a cada dia, mas... fora isso..."

"Você é muito nova, 'Exterminadora'.."

"Oh, pare de me chamar assim. Kikyou quem inventou esse apelido ridículo."

Kaede fingiu não ouvir a reclamação da mais nova, continuando seu comentário. "As vezes, tenho a impressão de que Higurashi nos esconde alguma coisa... alguma coisa muito grande e séria." O olhar da velha pousou mais uma vez nas mãos de Sango. "Pare com isso, Sango. Seus dedos vão ficar tortos."

A jovem resmungou algo ininteligível, virando-se para as escadas; de lá surgiu a frágil figura de Kagome, a qual carregava em sua mão direita uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

Depois de Sango se queixar da demora de Kagome, Kaede decidiu que o melhor era que a jovem 'exterminadora' subisse para seu respectivo quarto, já que estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando.

Após a saída de Sango (sob muitos protestos por sua parte), ambas mulheres suspiraram em alívio. Não que Sango fosse má companhia, mas é que as vezes ela falava um pouco além da conta.

Kagome dirigiu um olhar ao corpo do hanyou que estava estirado na mesa, franzindo a testa ao observar o rosto cheiro de terra e completamente úmido. "Como ele veio parar aqui?"

Kaede, mais uma vez, deu de ombros. "Ele foi achado na floresta. Está com ferimentos muito feios e parece ter amnésia."

"Ele estava acordado?"

"Creio que sim.. ao que parece, ele teve tempo de dizer àquelas duas malucas que não se lembrava de seu nome." A velha apanhou delicadamente a maleta das mãos da noviça, pousando esta na mesa que se estendia no meio do refeitório.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer por ele" Kaede assentiu com um resmungo, muito concentrada em tentar descobrir como raios se abria a bendita maleta.

Kagome, com um leve franzir de testas, se aproximou do corpo. Por alguma razão, lhe parecia familiar... aquele cabelo, a cor da pele... as orelhas.

Com uma leve sensação de enjôo, a noviça levou uma mão a boca quando uma idéia atravessou sua cabeça. Aquelas orelhas. Mas não podia ser, ele estava morto. Ela sabia que ELE estava morto - ele não podia ter simplesmente ressuscitado. Nenhuma criatura tinha esse dom.

Mas, no entanto, seus olhos o estavam fitando e, pouco depois, suas mãos estavam limpando seu rosto para confirmar.

Sim, era ele. Ele estava ali! Ele estava VIVO. Ou, pelo menos, semi-vivo, a julgar pelo estado.

"Inu-Yasha" Murmurou, enrugando a testa em surpresa e pânico.

* * *

**YOO, minna-san!**

**Finalmente o novo capítulo saiu U.U Estava tendo um pequeno bloqueio para escrevê-lo - espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**Huhuhu, Sango-chan está um pouco OOC, mas não liguem, ok? Isso terá uma explicação lógica (ou pelo menos, um pouco lógica O.o). Ela ficou assim devido a um pequeno trauma que ela sofreu... e então ela se revoltou e resolveu ser freira. Só não vou dizer o trauma >D (não é bem um trauma... é mais como uma revolta... O.o Ok, vocês entenderam).**

**E, pela primeira vez na vida, responderei a comentários O.o (vai chover!)**

**Kisamadesu:  
Arigatou pelo comentário. ./ Fiquei realmente muito feliz.  
Huhuhu, eu também amo a Kagura, mas ela ainda aparecerá na história - por isso, não fique triste!**

**E sim, a Sango-chan OOC XDDDD Mas isso terá uma explicação (não sei se ela será muito lógica, mas...O.o - vocês podem esperar de tudo em se tratando da minha mente maluca O.o)**

**Yukyuno Hukari:  
Pois é.. demorei mesmo. Mas, antes tarde o que nunca, não é? XDD Espero que tenha gostado. Beijo! o/**

**Ayame Yukane:  
Bom, pelo menos por causa desta fic, creio eu, você não morrerá de curiosidade XDD Arigatou pelo apoio que você tem me dado, Ayame-chan .**

**Iere:  
Arigatou por ter comentado. Espero que não tenha ficado muito tempo esperando...U.U Gomen pela demora.  
Arigatou pelo seu comentário carinhoso em relação à fic Fico muito contente em saber que você gostou.  
E quanto ao lemon XDDD Bom, eu não gosto muito de escrever esse tipo de coisa... então essa opção está descartada. A classificação está como R por que, mais para frente, a fic tratará de coisas um pouco 'pesadas' - mas sem lemon.**

**Até a próxima atualização, minna! o/ Arigatou a todos que leem a fic. .**


End file.
